


Devil's Minion

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny's sixth year is filled with adventure, romance, and betrayal of friendship. What more could possibly happen? She doesn't know it, but more than one person wants to win her over. Now she has to make decisions no one should ever have to make...





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Devil's Minion   
Prologue

I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me as the sorting hat fell over my eyes. Every one of my brothers had managed to get himself into Gryffindor, but what if I didn’t? It was expected of me – almost taken for granted. But, what if I was different? What would Mum and Dad say? Their daughter breaking the Weasley tradition? No. I thought firmly, setting my teeth. I will be placed in Gryffindor. I must. My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. 

_Hmmm. You’re a Weasley, aren’t you? They’ve all been placed in Gryffindor, haven’t they?_

_No! I must be in Gryffindor!_ I thought, biting my lip in anticipation. I willed the Hat to put me in Gryffindor.

_Well,_ The Hat laughed,  _if you’re going to be so determined about it, I suppose I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?_

I froze, clutching the sides of the stool.  

“GRYFFINDOR!” the Sorting Hat shouted. 

I sighed happily, and unclenched my hands. The Hat was lifted from my head, and I could see the Gryffindors cheering loudly. 

I hopped off the stool and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down next to a small blonde boy holding a camera, several people grinned at me and flashed me thumbs up. 

As I sat down, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg. I winced and adjusted my leg on the bench. I fumbled through my robes looking for the source of pain. Soon enough I found the culprit. It was the small talking book I had found in my trunk earlier today. It was the strangest book I had ever seen. I had opened it only to find it completely empty. Deciding to use it for a diary, as I had left mine at home by accident, I had rummaged through my trunk to find a quill and ink. As soon as my pen hit the page, the words I had written faded and were replaced by a thin spidery writing belonging to someone else. A boy named Tom Riddle. He seemed nice, and sympathized with me, but what was it that Dad always said? “Never trust something if you can’t see its brain.” Or something like that. I pushed my thoughts away and concentrated on the food that had just appeared on the table in front of us. 

In only a matter of weeks, I would deeply regret not taking dad’s advice. 


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**Hey, hey, can you hear anything I say? You search for the shortcut, you live life but for what? I love you and hope you will find the truth some day...  
** **– Relient K, End to End**

The wind blew my long red hair across my face, obscuring my vision. Absent-mindedly I pushed it back out of my eyes and continued reading. The book I had most recently borrowed from the library was the most boring I had ever read. It was a Potions book, written by some unknown author from the 18th century. The only reason I had even touched it was for research. I was writing an essay for Snape, and I really wanted a high score. _"You obviously spent a lot of time with that Hermione Granger last summer. You’re turning into her!"_ I had laughed when my friends said that, but it kept floating to the front of my mind. Was Alex, a roommate, right? Was I really becoming like Hermione? Of course, there’s nothing essentially wrong with her study habits, but there is such a thing as a workaholic. 

Blinking, I snapped out of my reverie. I have a good reason for my extra studying! After all, I wanted to go into healing, and it required a lot of work! The past summer I had spent a few weeks volunteering at St. Mungo’s. If I had learned nothing else from my dad, it was to do everything in your power to make sure you wanted to pursue a given profession. I spent time talking to different employees at St. Mungo’s, reading books on healing, and of course, considering other options. I didn’t want to end up in a ditch because I wasn’t accepted at St. Mungo’s. I needed an alternate path in case a profession in healing wasn’t for me. So I had looked into banking, muggle relations, the Ministry, foreign employment, and others. If healing ultimately didn’t work out, I wanted to find a job among muggles. Perhaps teaching literature. I always had something of a fetish for muggles, a thing I didn’t really talk about. People think my dad is an absolute nutcase, and I didn’t want the same for me. 

So here I am, only a week into my sixth year at Hogwarts, and already on my way to obsessive studying. Most likely, however, it was my own fault. In addition to the required classes for healing (Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology), I had added an extra class on muggles. For the first semester it was a muggle literature class, and for the second, a muggle history class. 

I glanced back down at the text, and scribbled a note on some scrap parchment sitting next to me. A loud burst of laughter distracted me, and I looked around for its source. Alexandra, or Alex as she preferred, was sitting at the lake’s edge surrounded by much of the male population of Hogwarts. Alex was the flightiest and biggest flirt of my four roommates. Not exactly rushing to get back to my work, I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Another one of my roommates was perched precariously in a large tree. Aida, a metamorphmagus, was engrossed in a book, completely unaware of anything going on around her. Among the several people flying over the Quidditch pitch, I could pick out Caitlin. She had gone ahead a few hours early to practice to teach a new player or an "absolute natural" as she said. Mia, my best friend, I could see sitting nearby scribbling furiously on some parchment. A piece of parchment dangling off her legs completely covered in writing. She had several books open on her lap and around her. Mia stopped writing for a second to look at a book. She rubbed her nose, leaving an ink smear. I smiled and dutifully turned back to my own essay, only to discover it had vanished.  

Frantic, I searched around, when a fluttering to the side caught my eye. My essay. I reached out a hand to grab it, but a breeze pushed it just out of my reach. I fumbled in my robes for my wand, but couldn’t find it. I vaguely remembered leaving it in my room. Stumbling, I got to my feet and ran after it. If it went into the lake, I’d have to rewrite the entire thing. Who knows how long that would take? I desperately wished I could do wandless magic. Just when things couldn’t get any worse, I tripped over a small stone sticking out of the ground. As I watched in silent horror as my parchment skimmed over the water, my saviour came out of nowhere. 

"ACCIO PARCHMENT!" yelled a loud male voice from behind me. 

My essay was saved from destruction; it flew back over my head. 

I turned over and sat up, looking up to see who had saved it. He was but a black shape silhouetted by the sun behind him. 

"My knight in shining armour," I said squinting. "Who do I owe eternal thanks?" 

A hand was extended to help me up. I accepted, and was shocked to see Colin Creevey clutching my essay. His wand dangled at his side. He grinned and handed it back to me.

"Oh!" I said, surprised. "Colin!"

"Eternal thanks won’t be necessary," he said laughing, unconsciously brushing his windswept blond hair out of his eyes.

I smiled, gratefully taking my essay from him. Some of the recent writing had smeared slightly, but other than that, it was in perfect condition.

I started walking back to my books, thinking nothing more of the encounter, but Colin followed me. 

"How was your summer?" he asked. 

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Incredibly boring. Dad dragged me to a math conference in Glasgow, he’s always wanted to be a math professor or something, but couldn’t afford the extra schooling. Anyway, so that was the most boring two weeks of my life." Then he added, "I got all my summer work done, though."

"That’s nice," I said. "I spent most of my summer at home or at St. Mungo’s. Fred and George have a flat in Diagon Alley, so I actually spent a few days there with them. Harry and Hermione spent most of the summer at the Burrow, but since Ron and Hermione are a couple, Harry and I ended up spending most of our time in each other’s company. We played some Quidditch."

Colin snorted. "So you really just spent most of your time with Harry?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose. We’re just friends. I mean, we played some Quidditch, some chess, finished summer work, you know."

Colin said nothing for a few moments, as we walked on. Finally, we reached my pile of books. 

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly, breaking the heavy silence. 

"It’s about 4:30, why?"

"I have Quidditch practice at 6 and I haven’t eaten yet," I said, packing my books neatly into my school bag. Colin knelt down, and organized the mess of quills and inkbottles I had lying around. 

"Thanks," I said as he handed them to me. 

I stacked all my spare parchment into a trim pile and tucked them into a side pocket. I remembered when Fred and George gave the bag to me, right after they opened their joke shop. They had given Ron and me different necessities for school, one less thing for Mum and Dad to worry about. Our family was doing better since the twins had opened their now-successful business. Mum was able to replace a lot of different items in the house and fix up some of the rooms. They had completely removed the top section of the house, and Ron and I were able to have the bigger rooms on the second floor. It’s a lot roomier, but the emptiness is sad. Mum and Dad are trying to spend all their spare time with us because it has finally dawned on them that we’re leaving in only a few years. Then they’ll be alone. Of course, everyone, save Percy, still visits – but it isn’t the same. It was all Mum could do not to go into hysterics when Ron and I boarded the Hogwarts Express this year. She’d written to us so many times already, and September hadn't passed. 

"Ginny?" Colin’s voice brought me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

I collected my thoughts. "Oh, uh, yes – I’m fine."

Colin still looked unsure. "Well, I’ll walk you back to the common Room."

"I’m not going up there, yet," I said, standing and walking towards the castle. "I’m going to dinner first, and then I’ll head up there – I have to change, anyway."

"Then I’ll escort you there," Colin said. 

I briefly had the vision of Colin in shining armour, but the image faded as I laughed. 

 

_**Later, that night...** _

__

"You’re such a foolish girl, Ginny. Spending all your time writing in a diary that was ‘so sympathetic’!" A high, cold, and sneering voice laughed. "You believed all the lies I told you – you were so easy to possess. So young, so weak, so insecure. It was hardly any work at all to possess you. I’ve never met someone so easily manipulated! And now my brilliant plan will be finished. I’ll finish you off – I’ll rob you of the remaining life you do have, and leave you down here. Then I’ll return!"

__

The tall boy bent down and picked up the fallen diary. 

__

"Brilliant, don’t you think? Hiding part of my soul in such a humble thing, who would’ve thought? Probably one of the best plans I’ve ever had."

__

He bent down and looked almost sympathetic. He twirled a lock of red hair in his long fingers before dropping it in the slime and laughing.

__

"I’ll tell you something, Ginny Weasley. You’re going to die anyway. My secrets aren’t going anywhere. My soul, Ginny, you know what I did with it? Hmm – you may not be able to deal with this. It’s graphic, and a little girl like you may not be able to handle it. But, after all, you did all sorts of satanic things for me – you’ll be fine. My soul, I – "

__

Breathing hard, I sat up in my bed. Why could I never get beyond that part in the dream? It's almost like someone didn't want me to remember. Sighing, I turned over and glanced at the clock. 

6:52 a.m.

__

Oh, well. Might as well get up. I thought. _I can take an extra long time to eat my breakfast and then make it to class on time… for once._ I paused in getting out of bed and thought for a moment. _Its Saturday, isn’t it?_

__I thought. I paused in getting out of bed and thought for a moment.

"Snap!" I whispered. Moaning, I dragged myself out of bed. I walked slowly around the room gathering my things and headed for the bathroom. Trying to make myself feel better about the ungodly hour of my awakening, I made a list of all the benefits of waking up early. It was short list. 

Forty-five minutes later, after somewhat enjoying having the bathroom all to myself, I made my way down the empty corridors back to the common room. 

"Ginny!" 

I stopped and turned around quickly, flinging water around the corridor. 

"Didn’t know you were an early riser," Harry commented, glancing at my wet hair and tired appearance. 

"I’m not – just today," I said ruefully. 

"Ok… Well, I wanted to let you know that I’m scheduling an extra Quidditch practice this morning, around nine o’clock, because the team isn’t quite ready to go against Ravenclaw in two weeks."

"Nine?" I said, yawning. I looked up pleadingly at him. I needed at least another hour and a half. "What time is it now?"

"Almost eight." 

I groaned, and yawned again. "Spectacular. I’ll be there…" 

Harry smiled and said teasing, "I’m sure you will." He had nice straight teeth, I observed.

"I’m sorry," I said, looking up at him, and then starting to walk back to the common room. "A dream woke me up early and I couldn’t fall asleep again."

"Really? What kind of dream?" Harry asked, a strange expression on his face. 

"Oh," I waved him off. "Just another Riddle flashback."

"Huh," Harry said thoughtfully, his green eyes narrowing. "Do you have these often?"

"Increasingly. It’s always the same one – a few moments before I passed out, Riddle telling me his plans and I can never seem to sleep through it. I always wake up right before he unveils everything."

"But outside of dreams, can you remember what happened?" he asked harshly, seemingly desperate to obtain that small bit of information.

Taken slightly aback I ventured, "No?"

Harry sighed. 

"And what’s even stranger," I continued, "is that even though I didn’t ever know when I was doing something he forced me to, I do remember the entire Chamber scene, except the few minutes before I passed out. I’ve tried so many times to remember, but I just can’t!" 

Harry nodded, but didn’t reply. We walked in silence until we were almost at the Portrait Hole. 

Then he spoke, "When I was in fifth year, I had these dreams about the door in the Department of Mysteries – nearly every night – and I could never get through the door. Eventually, I did, and because of my stupidity and because I jumped to conclusions, people died that night. Of course, my dreams were links to Voldemort, and I doubt that’s what is happening to you..."Harry smiled encouragingly.

"The thing is," I said hesitantly, "I don’t know if I really want to." 

\----

 Author's Note: Hmm, well, i wanted to make it longer, but i have a thing for leaving chapter endings rather open. And, it didn't really get past 4 pages (and a sentence =P). Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
